


Где я обрету покой

by Faust2105



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust2105/pseuds/Faust2105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a translation of Where I find peace, I was given a permission.</p>
<p>Author - T.Fowler, serafina20</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где я обрету покой

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where I Find Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010262) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Пересекая холл отеля, в котором остановился Рэд, Элизабет не заметила Лули, а вот Лули, скорее всего, видела Лиз, так как Дэмбе и бровью не повел, когда она вошла в номер. Никаких колебаний, подозрений. Мужчина знал, что она придет и пропустил ее к Рэду без лишних слов.  
  
Эмоциональное напряжение нарастало. Проблемы, навалившиеся на Лиз за последнее время, душили невидимой рукой, не давали спокойно вздохнуть, но она не замечала этого. Просто отрицала их существование.   
Она так прекрасна в такие моменты сомнений.  
  
\- Лиззи, ты выглядишь ужасно...  
Она закрыла лицо руками и повернулась к нему. Реддингтон, как всегда безупречно одетый, в рубашку, жилет, узкие брюки, стоял в дверном проеме, ведущем в комнату.  
Когда их глаза встречаются, непередаваемые эмоции сменяются на его лице, пока оно вновь не возвращается к привычному спокойствию.   
\- Присядь, пожалуйста, - он показывает рукой на диван.  
У него все легко и изящно. Каждое движение, словно у танцора: плавное и элегантное.   
Она долго собирается и медленно, чтобы не разлететься на куски, шагает к дивану. Осторожно садится на него, руки сложены на коленях, шея скована, спина прямая. Женщина откидывается на подушки, пытаясь расслабиться. Элизабет все еще напряжена, мысли не отпускают. Она смотрит невидящим взглядом на камин, почти чувствуя, как тепло медленно проникает через густой кокон вокруг нее. Проходит несколько секунд, минут, часов – она не знает точно – прежде чем Рэд опускается рядом с ней. Взяв ее ладони, он вкладывает в них теплую кружку.  
\- Ты не спала, - говорит он, - Полагаю, поездка в Бостон не помогла расслабиться и отвлечься, как ты надеялась?  
Она фыркает, поднимает кружку, подносит ее к губам и делает глоток. Женщина ощущает вкус теплого молока с корицей, мускатным орехом и медом. Отпив еще глоток, Лиз опускает кружку на колени.  
\- Я пыталась … пытаюсь… представить, что все в порядке. Что все отлично. Но я не знаю, кто спит рядом со мной в одной постели. Не знаю, за кого я вышла замуж.  
Мужчина кивает:  
\- Ты можешь спросить его.   
\- Он не скажет правды. И я не знаю… Может быть, на самом деле, и не хочу знать. Я не знаю, - Элизабет делает еще глоток и, взглянув на Рэда, продолжает, - Когда мы встретились с Томом, я думала, что это лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. Как награда за все то, через что я прошла.   
Она не плачет, просто допивает теплое молоко.   
\- Все в моей жизни было обманом, ложью. Люди, которые лгали в своих словах и поступках. Я всегда хотела докопаться до правды, до сути. Но Том…   
На лице Рэда – любовь и сочувствие:  
\- Ты думала, что Том прост, что его слова соответствуют поступкам, тому, что ты видишь.   
Слезы предательски подступают:  
\- Иногда я думала, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Ненавижу... - она замолкает.  
\- Ты ненавидишь быть правой…  
Лиз больше не может смотреть на него. Ее взгляд перемещается в пустую кружку, на специи, разбросанные по дну, нечитаемые как чайные листья.  
\- Почему ты пришла?  
Элизабет смеется. Более нервно, чем хотелось бы.   
\- Я живу с человеком, который может оказаться врагом. Коллеги в Бюро не верят мне. Ресслер постоянно смотрит так, как будто у меня выросла еще одна голова. Я не могу верить… - она вновь смотрит на Рэда, - Я знаю, что не могу верить всему, что ты говоришь. Все надо рассматривать под разными углами. Это лишь часть правды. Лучше, чем откровенная ложь. Но…   
Одинокая слеза катится вниз по щеке, падая на ее дрожащие руки:  
\- Часть души хочет верить тебе. Верит тебе. Ты никогда не скажешь всей правды, но я абсолютно уверена, что ты не причинишь мне боль. Никогда и ничем…  
Он качает головой. Двигается ближе, медленно, словно подкрадывается к дикому зверю. Рэд опускает руку на ее плечо. Наклоняет голову и касается ее лба своим.   
\- Я не позволю неприятностям врываться в твою жизнь, мешать тебе. Здесь ты в безопасности. Со мной...  
Проблемы и неприятные мысли, душившие ее в последнее время, отступали, их хватка ослабевала. Напряжение спадало. Путы, сковывавшие ее тело так долго, рухнули.  
Лиз закрывает глаза и позволяет себе расслабиться. Проваливаясь в сон, она знает, что Рэд обязательно ее подхватит, поддержит. И он это сделает - обнимает и прижимает к себе.   
  
Впервые с тех пор, как Реймонд Реддингтон появился в ее жизни, Лиз смогла отпустить все, дать волю эмоциям. Позволила слезам свободно скатываться по щекам, расслабиться и глубоко вдохнуть. Смогла быть самой собой.   
Именно здесь, в объятьях одного из самых разыскиваемых преступников ФБР, она нашла спокойствие и покой.  
  



End file.
